


I must be good at this

by sorry_yall



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: The second Jackie, Donna, and Fez were out of the basement, Kelso was on top of Hyde, kissing his neck."Damn, Hyde, I missed you," Kelso said as he ran his hands under the teen's shirt.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Michael Kelso, Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	I must be good at this

The second Jackie, Donna, and Fez were out of the basement, Kelso was on top of Hyde, kissing his neck.  
"Damn, Hyde, I missed you," Kelso said as he ran his hands under the teen's shirt.  
"Kelso, calm down damnit, they just barely left. They could be back any second," Hyde growled as he gripped Kelso's ribs, gently pushing him off.  
"Hyde, it's been so long," the brunette whined, grabbing at Hyde's belt.  
"Alright fine, how about you show me how much you missed me baby." Hyde smirked as Kelso slunk to his knees in front of the couch. Michael reached to undo Hyde's belt with a grin on his face.  
"Don't look so excited," Hyde said with an eye roll, then he sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Kelso's hand wrap around his cock.  
"Fuck, Hyde, I almost forgot how big you are," Kelso said with a wink as he licked a stripe from the base to the tip of his cock.  
"Mm, I guess I'll have to remind you," Hyde said with a groan as he bucked his hips towards his friend's mouth.

He gripped Kelso's long hair with one hand and pulled him to eye level. Michael's chest heaved as he struggled to find his footing. He whined as Hyde gripped his hair tighter and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Kelso moaned as the other teen attacked his neck with tongue and teeth, leaving a couple light hickeys. Hyde pushed Kelso's mouth back towards his crotch and let go, relaxing back into the couch and smirking as he watched the other teen move into a comfortable position. 

"Hey Hyde, do you know why they call it a cock?" Kelso asked with a vacant chuckle.  
"Quit asking about it and suck it," Hyde growled, and the other teen wrapped his fingers around his cock and licked it with the tip of his tongue. When Hyde seemed to be getting impatient, more impatient than usual, Kelso moved his hand to Hyde's thigh and quickly sank his mouth down around the teen's cock.

Hyde moaned as Kelso bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and gripping his thigh. He hummed around the larger than average cock in his mouth as Hyde began bucking his hips, feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of the teen's throat. Kelso moaned loudly as the teen above him rested his hand on the back of his head and began fucking his mouth, Hyde moaning in response.

"What the hell are you doing in my basement?" Eric shouted. Kelso jumped and tried to stand up, but Hyde held down his head and stepped on the back of his knee.  
"Stay there Kelso, I'm not done with you. Forman, come here," Hyde commanded, and both of the other teens were too shocked to disobey.

Kelso continued to suck off Hyde as Eric shuffled closer. When he was near enough, Hyde gripped his arm and pulled him onto the couch, then gripped his chin and connected their lips.  
"Fuck, Hyde," Eric breathed.  
"Oh shut up Forman," Hyde grumbled as he pulled him in for another heated kiss.

"Alright baby, that's enough for now," Hyde said as he gently pushed Kelso off of him. "Get undressed. You too Forman." Michael immediately obeyed, but Eric was a bit hesitant.  
"Hyde, I've never done it with a guy," Eric mumbled.  
"Glad to be the first," Hyde smirked. 

"Kelso, sit," Hyde commanded when the teens were undressed, patting the couch beside him. As Michael sat down, Steven pulled a surprised Eric onto his lap. He squeaked as Hyde gripped his ass and kissed him again. Hyde grabbed Kelso gently around the throat and pulled him down to lay on the couch, his head next to Hyde's thigh. He moved Eric to lay across his lap.  
"Hey Kelso, suck him off baby," Hyde encouraged as he positioned Eric over the other teen. He gently pushed Eric's hips down, pushing the tip of his cock into Kelso's mouth.

Eric whined as Michael sucked his dick, but he groaned when he felt Hyde's finger pressing against his hole. He pushed back as Hyde pushed it in.  
"Damn, Hyde, Kelso," Eric moaned, moving his hips back.  
"Look at you Forman, getting all needy," Hyde chuckled as he pushed his finger in and out. He added a second finger, and Eric whined at the stretch.  
"Hyde," he whimpered. To get his attention, Kelso gripped Eric's thigh and sucked harder, which succeeded, causing the smaller teen to moan.

Hyde pushed in a third finger, stretching Eric a bit more, before removing them.  
"Hyde," Eric whined.  
"Alright Forman, you wanna get fucked?" Hyde chuckled as he lightly slapped the teen's ass.  
"Fuck, fuck me Hyde, please," Eric moaned.  
"Only cause you asked nicely. Kelso, move." 

When Kelso was on the other side of the couch and out of the way, Hyde flipped Eric around to face Kelso. He lined up his cock with the teen's hole and slowly began pushing in. Eric whined when Hyde's big cock was fully inside him.  
"Hey Forman, why don't you suck off Kelso," Hyde said as he gave a shallow thrust. Eric groaned and took Kelso's dick into his mouth, sucking distractedly. Hyde sped up his hips, fucking into Eric's hole and pushing his mouth down onto Kelso's cock.  
"Fuck, Forman," Steven moaned. He ran his hands over Eric's sides as he pounded into his ass.  
"Hyde, fuck, that's good," Eric whined.  
"Come on Eric, keep sucking," Kelso ordered, guiding the teen's mouth back onto his cock, his hips bucking into it.

After a few moments, Kelso let out a loud, whining moan, and released down Eric's throat, holding him down as he tried to swallow.  
"Come here Kelso," Hyde said as he slammed into Eric. When Kelso was close enough, he grabbed him by the throat and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Eric let out a loud groan as he released on the couch, and Hyde came inside him a few thrusts later.  
"Fuck, Hyde, that was so good," Eric whined as he slumped forward on the couch.  
"God, Hyde, I love you," Kelso said excitedly as he began kissing Steven's neck, his cock already beginning to twitch.  
"Damn, I must be good at this," Hyde chuckled.


End file.
